Lobo Solitario
by nalariloveione
Summary: Naruto va a ver a Hinata. ¿Con que se encuentra? (Que mala soy para los resúmenes la verdad) Bueno si entras, espero que te guste


Lobo solitario.

Os traigo este pequeño one-shot algo triste pero que le voy a hacer, lo escribo en un momento muy delicado para mí y un amigo que se llama Brian y digamos que si él está mal, como es algo muy similar a un hermano (solo le falta mi misma sangre) , yo también estoy dolida por él. Espero y os guste^^ (Llevaba tiempo sin escribir)

Empezamos:

_Caminaba sin rumbo._

_Solo._

_Bajo la intensa lluvia que, de repente, había decidido aparecer. Lágrimas desordenadas caían por su rostro mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia, que mojaban su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo. Iba diciéndose a si mismo como había podido pasar aquello…_

Flash Back

_Un rubio algo escandaloso iba caminando muy sonriente, ese chico se llama Naruto Uzumaki, un chico alto, rubio, de ojos azules cual zafiro, unas marcas como los bigotitos de un zorro, que le hacían ver muy adorable, y una hermosa sonrisa de lado a lado siempre surcaba su rostro._

_¿La razón?_

_Iba a ver a su querida novia, Hinata._

_Quién iba a decirle a él que su 'cita' no acabaría muy bien…_

_Llegó a la casa de la familia Hyuga, una prestigiosa familia por todo Japón y parte de algunos de los países más importante, hablando económicamente. _

_Naruto tocó en la puerta como todo un caballero, pero no le abrió su hermosa novia, sino la encargada de la limpieza de la enorme mansión._

-Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra la señorita Hinata?- preguntó alzando y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para ver si veía a Hinata.

-Sí, está en su cuarto, señorito.-

-¡Perfecto! Muchas gracias- y con eso y una sonrisa aún mas grande se internó en esa enorme casa en busca de su hermosa novia.

_Subió por las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Desde ahí todo pasó muy rápido._

_Abrió la puerta del cuarto de la chica con una 'Hola Hin-'. _

_Se quedó mudo cuando vio la imagen que tenía frente a él: Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amigo desde su infancia, y su novia, Hinata, besándose muy apasionadamente en la cama de ella. Ella desnuda y a él le faltaba la camisa y tenía los pantalones desabrochados. Se notaba que el Uchiha llevaba varias horas allí. _

_Silencio._

_Pudo escuchar hasta como las células de su cuerpo cogían oxígeno y lo convertían en dióxido de carbono. _

_Su corazón se hizo trizas en ese momento, y no pudo más que decir:_

-Hinata, Sasuke… ¿Qué…?-

-Naruto, te lo puedo explicar…

-Dobe…yo…-

-¡Basta! No voy a escuchar a ninguno, ¿Cómo habéis podido hacerme esto a mi? A mi, Sasuke, yo que era tu mejor amigo desde pequeño que sabes lo esfuerzos que tuve que hacer para que Hinata se fijara en mí y tú, Hinata, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti…me hacéis esto…ambos… ¡Ambos sois una basura!- dijo con lágrimas de sangre, de dolor, por la traición que había recibido de parte de las dos personas que habían sido las más importantes en su vida…

_Salió corriendo. Sin rumbo. Corrió como nuca antes lo había hecho. Estaba roto por dentro y se iba desgarrando con cada paso que daba._

_Fin del Flash Back_

_Y ahí se encontraba él, sentado en un banco de un parque solitario, como un lobo que siempre que encuentra amor se lo arrebatan. _

_Entonces pasó algo que no planeó para nada._

_La lluvia paró. Pero seguía cayendo delante de él._

_Una chica había puesto un paraguas sobre él._

_-_Sakura…-

-Hola, Naruto- dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sakura…yo…tú…tenías ra…-

-Shhh. Calla Naruto. No pasa nada yo al principio también pensé que Sasuke no era capaz de eso, pero mira por donde, era todo una farsa.

-….-

_Quizás puedan ser ellos felices juntos, como dicen por ahí, don corazones rotos, forman uno solo, quizás no sería más un lobo solitario o quizás si…_

_Fin~_

_Bueno, ¿que tal? Es capitulo único ya el destino de los personajes os lo podéis imaginar vosotros ^^. Dejad vuestros reviews y acepto vuestras críticas como siempre ya sean buenas, malas, regulares, no regulares jaja, un gusto y hasta otra. Bye and tahnks~_


End file.
